1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboard assembly, and particularly to a keyboard assembly having a wrist rest, a keyboard and a latching mechanism for latching the wrist rest to the keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop computer generally has a keyboard for receiving inputs from a user. A wrist rest corresponding to the keyboard is provided to comfortably support the wrist of a user. The wrist rest is secured to the keyboard with screws, which is inconvenient when being assembled to and disassembled from the keyboard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.